Play the Role of Fate 进行命运的任务
by Chang Yin
Summary: Sakura burns her Hope Card, and Syaoran comes back! Eriol knows something they doesn't know, and the Role Play of the world... begins.


**Play the Role of Fate 进行命运的任务**

Chapter One: Role-playing

* * *

"It's been five years..." 

Four identical sighs could be heard in the earth. One was soft, another was sad, one was mysterious, one was happiness. Different religion, different countries. One destiny. Decided fate.

And the legend began.

-

"Five years."

Amber eyes and messy chorcolate hair. A handsome young man could be seen in the airport, his eyes wondering around as he saw a big sign board saying "李小狼先生！Master Li Syaoran!"

His lips turned to a firm line as he gazed at the board, laughing silently. The person who was holding the board finally found the silent young man beside him as he bowed in respect. The young man didn't even waver as he walked out of the airport, and the person tagged along with a slightly bitter smile.

'Really as the _legend_. Cold and unfeeling.'

-

"Oi, Sakura!"

Kero called out with a slight Osaka accent, as Sakura looked up from her pancakes. Her large green eyes scanned the small teddy bear impatiently as she muffled out "What? Say it fast." She continued to wolf down her pancakes as Kero suddenly lowered his head.

"It's... about the gaki."

"Yeah? Hei! I mean, you're calling him gaki again! Call him Li or Syaoran!" she scolded defensively, skipping off as she placed the plates on the bowl. Kero flew beside her, his eyes were reflecting nervous.

"Bye!"

"W-Wait!"

Sakura was already slammed the door shut, and her voice wavered in the empty house "I leave some pancakes for you!"

Kero sighed. Today, he finally figured out his uneasy feeling about the Clow Cards, or rather, Sakura Cards, but she already went off...

"She won't do it anyways. Wanting her to burn her Hope Card to ashes..."

A sound of heavy load fell down to the floor startled Kero, who're in deep thoughts. He raised his head to meet a pair of burning emerald eyes, brimmed with slight tears. Her book that left on the dining table was on the floor, so he figured out that she came back to retrieve her book.

"... huh...? Kero... I thought my ears heard something stupid..."

Kero flew to stare in her blank, helpless eyes. He sternly shook his head at her.

"Since you capture the sealed card, I always have this uneasy feeling. And now, I finally know why."

"Because, Sakura,"

"Your Hope Card is the card combination of positive and negative. If you don't destroy it fast, it'll form cards of positive and negaitive. The nature of the world will..."

His voice was cut off by a violent thrash on the upstairs. Sakura took a sharp breath as she fled upstairs. Kero followed, calm yet nervous.

The Sakura Book's cards flew like hurricane, and the Hope Card glowed. Two cards appeared beside Hope Card, and the glow died down. Sakura clutched on Kero tightly, staring at both of cards with wide eyes.

"Fate and Destiny..."

Kero flew in front of Sakura defensively, glaring at both of seemly harmless cards. Sakura slowly bit her lips and made her mind up. She transformed her key.

"Fiery." she hit the card as the card revealed to its true form and Sakura took a deep breath "Burn the Hope Card now!"

The Hope Card started to burn, as Sakura threw another card upwards and hit the card with her staff "Erase! Erase Hope Card now!"

Kero wrapped his wings around him and Keroberus appeared. He bursted a flame ball at the card as the card slowly turn to ashes, and dissapeared.

"Syaoran..." Sakura slowly dropped to the floor and cried her heart out. Kero patted her with a slightly sad smile.

Neither of them notice, the Fate Card seemed to make a card as a glow beside it turned to a card.

'Role-play'

-

Tomoyo fingered the cloth with a fond smile. It's so long since then. The card captoring days...

"The plane is going to deport." the beautiful maiden beside her reminded her. Tomoyo smiled slightly as she traced the cloth.

"I am going to stay in England for a while. To find my friend."

"But..."

"The plane to Toemeda... cancel it for me." Tomoyo turned away and walked off, and faced the loyal maid "Don't follow me. Use the money I give you yesterday to do anything you like." she added, and sprinted off gracefully.

"Tomoyo-sama!!"

No reponse from the leaving figure. The maiden sighed at her.

-

"Eriol-sama, I am bored..." Ruby Moon drawled lazily, throwing popcorns all over Spinel Sun. "Movies are boring."

"How about a RPG (Role-playing game)?" Eriol asked, amused as he watched the screen of Sakura crying while sipping his tea.

"It's not your idea, right?" Spinel Sun pushed all the popcorns aside, staring at the screen with raised brows. Eriol chuckled slightly and placed his teacup on the saucers.

"It's amazing. Sakura-chan actually burn her Hope Card. But it's too late, ne? She seems to be too dense to notice her Hope Card just can create two cards."

Spinel raised a brow at Eriol "I thought I heard you just say 'Dense'..."

"Influenced by Ruby Moon." he spoke simply, eyes twinkling in mirth "Well, Tomoyo-san is coming."

And the doorbell rung.

-

The Role-Play Card glowed, and suddenly, the time seemed to be stopping.

-

Syaoran, who was in front of Sakura's house, stopped his movements of atempting to knock.

-

Tomoyo, who was waiting paitently, suddenly turned stoic.

-

Sakura stopped to cry, Kero freezed on the midair.

-

Eriol smiled, and he closed his eyes and stopped. Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun stopped their movements.

-

Everyone, everything in the world stopped, except for a functioning Role-Play Card, Fate Card and Destiny Card, which are in their true forms. They giggled together, and flew off.

"The role-playing game, start."

**To be continued...**

* * *

A/N: Hi! It's me! Long time no see, minna! You might be confused... But I think it's clear enough. Explanations on coming chapters. For now, please review! Oh yes, because so many stories are in my mind, so please make your mind up. Please review to the stories of mine that you want me to continue first... so for now, bye! And remember to review! 


End file.
